culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Mindfields
(Europe) (US) | Recorded = | Studio = | Genre = Arena rock, pop rock | Length = | Label = Legacy | Producer = Toto, Elliot Scheiner | Last album = Toto XX (1998) | This album = Mindfields (1999) | Next album = Livefields (1999) }} Mindfields is the 10th studio album (though counted as the 11th album overall - see Toto XIV) by the American rock band Toto. It was released on November 16, 1999. Mindfields saw the return of vocalist Bobby Kimball, who had departed the band following the 1982 album Toto IV. Reception [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = ''Q'' |rev2score = }} The Allmusic review currently summarises the album: "Accessible arrangements, a tight horn section, and polished harmonies are all part of the Toto sound, which MINDFIELDS improves and expands to great measure." Track listing 1 On some copies of the album, a longer version of "High Price of Hate" was used clocking in at 9:49. 2 Bonus track on North American and Japanese versions of the album. Personnel Toto * Bobby Kimball - lead and backing vocals * Steve Lukather - guitars, lead and backing vocals * David Paich - keyboards, lead and backing vocals, slide guitar solo on "Selfish", horn arrangements on "Mysterious Ways" and "Selfish" * Mike Porcaro - bass, cello on "After You've Gone" * Simon Phillips - drums; percussion on "Selfish", "No Love", "Last Love", "Mad About You", "One Road" and "Better World"; tabla on "After You've Gone", loops on "Melanie", backing vocals on "Better World" Guest musicians * Lenny Castro - percussion on "After You've Gone", "Mysterious Ways", "Mindfields", "Mad About You", "Melanie" and "Better World" * Clint Black - harmonica and backing vocals on "No Love" * Timothy B. Schmit - backing vocals "After You've Gone", "Mysterious Ways", "Selfish" and "Melanie" * Phil Soussan - backing vocals on "After You've Gone" * Mark Hudson - backing vocals on "After You've Gone", "Mysterious Ways" and "Selfish" * Richard Page - backing vocals on "Cruel", "Caught In The Balance", "Mindfields" and "Mad About You" * Chris Thompson - backing vocals on "No Love", "Last Love", "One Road", "Melanie" and "Better World" * Maria Vidal - backing vocals on "Spanish Steps of Rome" * Steve Porcaro - keyboards on "Caught In The Balance" * Tom Scott - horn arrangements on "Cruel" * Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Jim Horn, Tom Scott and Bill Reichenbach, Jr. - horns on "Mysterious Ways", "Selfish" and "Cruel" Production * Producers – Toto and Elliot Scheiner * Recorded by Eric Cowden, Stephen Genewick, Steve MacMillan, Charles Paakari, Elliot Scheiner, Al Schmitt, Jess Sutcliffe and Jeff Thomas. * Mixed by Elliot Scheiner at Capitol Studios (Hollywood, CA). * Mastered and Sequenced by Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound (New York, NY). * Editing by Steve MacMillan * Production Coordination – Shari Sutcliffe * Copyist – Dan Ferguson * Creative Director – Doug Brown Singles * Melanie / Spanish steps of Rome * Melanie / Spanish steps of Rome / White Sister / Girl Goodbye References Category:Toto (band) albums Category:1999 albums Category:Neo-progressive rock albums